Cold Cuts
"Cold Cuts" is the 10th episode of Season 5 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. ''It is the 62nd overall episode of the series. Written by Robin Green & Mitchell Burgess and directed by Mike Figgis, it originally aired on May 9, 2004. episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * * Jamie-Lynn DiScala as Meadow Soprano * * Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano Baccalieri * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * Vincent Curatola as Johnny Sack * and Steve Buscemi as Tony Blundetto ''* = credit only Guest starring * Frank Albanese[[ as Uncle [[Pat Blundetto * Sharon Angela as Rosalie Aprile * Chris Caldovino as Billy Leotardo * Max Casella as Benny Fazio * Joseph R. Gannascoli as Vito Spatafore * Dan Grimaldi as Patsy Parisi * Arthur Nascarella as Carlo Gervasi * Frank Santorelli as Georgie Santorelli * David Strathairn as Robert Wegler * Frank Vincent as Phil Leotardo * Miryam Coppersmith as Sophia Baccalieri * Angelo Massagli as Bobby Baccalieri III * Chandra Wilson as Evelyn Greenwood * Ron Castellano as Terry Doria * Judy DelGiudice as Louise Blundetto * Remy Auberjonois as Dr. Phillip Seepman * Angelo Di Mascio Jr. as Security Guard * Gino Cafarelli as Vinny Pitts * Christian Corp as Janet Petit * Dawn Evans as Cheryl Kolpeki * Adam Grupper as Bela Kakuk * Jennifer Rainville as Gillian Glessner * Andrew Siff as News Anchor episode recap Tony and Johnny Sack meet about a missing load of smuggled Vespa scooters that were supposed to be received by Carlo Gervasi's crew and split between the two families. Johnny denies any knowledge about the Vespas and makes a pointed reference to Tony's continued denial that Tony B was involved in the hit on Joey Peeps. Tony suspects Johnny seized the shipment for himself, and Silvio notes he has been acting hostile towards the Sopranos since Joey's funeral. Tony sends Benny Fazio and a member of Carlo's crew to the port to investigate. The two brutally interrogate a security guard, who divulges that Phil Leotardo took the scooters. With a shipment of expensive Italian cheeses coming in, Tony and his crew worry about further financial losses they could incur due to their strained relations with the Lupertazzi family. Janice is arrested after physically assaulting another parent at her stepdaughter's soccer game. Tony is infuriated over the publicity brought to his family and storms into Janice's house late at night, demanding she plead guilty to the charges and that Bobby "take control" of his wife. Citing her recent bellicose behavior, Bobby gives Janice an ultimatum to either see an anger management specialist or end their marriage. Janice starts attending anger management classes and informs Tony that they have helped her make tremendous progress; Tony says he is happy for her. The "Soprano temper" becomes the focus of Tony's next session with Dr. Melfi, who observes that depression and anger are traits in Tony's family and that depression can be a manifestation of rage turned inward. Carmela continues to be hostile towards Tony and drains the water from their house's pool to keep him from swimming there. After another one of their fights, the two agree to eventually organize an engagement party for Meadow and Finn. However, when Carmela runs into Mr. Wegler at A.J.'s school, she spontaneously announces to him she is moving back in with her husband. Later, she is quick to deny she has any such plans to Rosalie. Tony tasks Tony B and Christopher to remove three bodies from Uncle Pat Blundetto's farm in Kinderhook, New York, which is about to have new owners. Chris complains to Adriana about their past treatment of him. Adriana suggests they leave New Jersey altogether and start over elsewhere, but Chris replies that he is a soldier for life. Despite early tensions, Chris and Tony B bond as they gradually dispose of the bodies. However, when Tony arrives to oversee the completion of the job, the two Tonys fall back into their old routine of picking on Chris. He passes up an opportunity to go hunting with them and leaves the farm early the next morning, driving home in tears. Prompted by a documentary he watched at Uncle Pat's farm, Tony returns to the Bada Bing and initiates a discussion of terrorist threats tied to unexamined cargo containers at the ports. When Georgie Santorelli remarks that "you have to live for today," Tony suddenly explodes in fury and gives him a beating that sends him to the hospital and makes him partially lose his hearing. Afterwards, Tony is remorseful, and gives Paulie a wad of bills and insists that he make sure Georgie receives the best care. Paulie then informs Tony that Georgie is quitting his job at the Bing and doesn't want to see him again. Tony joins Janice and Bobby for dinner, but becomes irritated when he sees Janice deal calmly with a series of minor annoyances. He breaks the calm by provoking the newly docile Janice by making sarcastic and increasingly hurtful comments about her estranged son, Harpo. Janice soon gets enraged and chases Tony around the room with a fork in her fist. Satisfied, Tony leaves the house and walks away. Category:Episodes Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season 5